Momoko Takanashi
Personality Momoko acts quiet all the time and is emotionaless most of the time, and the only person she’s really talked to is herself These traits resemble one of a Kuudere which is a person who is emotionaless and quiet and never speaks a word Although when she’s not acting her usual self, she tends to get slightly happy at times, and when she gets awkward she tends to laugh and make Jokes Design Momoko is a Standard looking girl that is above average height and has a very skinny frame, almost skeleton looking Momoko has black hair with a hint of grayish tint, and light brown eyes, it’s stated that her hair is as soft as silk, she has pale skin that doesn’t look natural, and people would stare, or call her names Her school uniform consists of a green cardigan with a logo right of her shoulder, she also wears a Black Skirt with black stockings and black loafers. Persona Her Persona is shared by her father’s although Orpheus’s color scheme changed a bit The shell part that covers his abdomen changed to Purple and the hair changed to Dark blue almost resembling Minato Arisato’s hair The Stats that the Persona has (originally when Minato had it) The stats change probably to represent the Star Arcana more * Bash (it still has the Bash skill) (Although her Persona doesn’t equipt Agi or Tarunda skills) Orpheus on Momoko still has the Cadenza Fusion Skill Profile Momoko is a Shadow type-Persona fused with Orpheus and Aigis’s Soul that Minato has said to when Minato died Her father is Minato Arisato, which Died 2-years before Momoko even existed, When Momoko was 14-years old, her adoptive mother was missing until a minute after when Momoko found her trapped on the garbage can and Momoko admits herself that she hates talking about her personal life, because it doesn’t seem real and hates it when people tell her that she is lying She’s admitted to getting physically and emotionally abused when she was in elementary school Trivia * she has a similar appearance to Yumiko Shirasagi from Digital Devil story *Momoko’s outfits during the first episodes of Persona 6 had Momoko’s Uniform in a wrong color palette, same with multiple characters in the series *Momoko means Small Peach while her last name meaning High Pear although Momoko seems to be fond of Fruits * Momoko can actually have more than 1-Arcana, her first-Arcana, being The Star, while her Second Arcana is The Fool * Minato Arisato, from Persona 3 is Momoko’s Dad * Momoko’s Voice Actor is Blue Sprinkleshttp://aminoapps.com/p/0bxzal * Momoko’s birthday is a day before Nanako’s Birthday which is on October 4th and follows the next day when Shinjiro Aragaki dies in October 4, 2009 * her old DOB year was 2012, but changed to 2008 because of the year it took place changed * she was fused with Minato’s soul that sacrificed him, including Aigis, which is why when she summons her Persona, her eyes change to light blue Gallery 66BD1116-9133-4119-8028-F48B9F648A40.jpeg|Drawing of Momoko, Made by Mako File:Momoko_Portrait.png|Momoko’s neutral Portrait File:Momoko_Takanashi_by_Osusome_Sophie_likes.jpeg|Momoko Takanashi Drawing by Osusome (Sophie-likes) 09CC53AE-4EE0-46E2-A4E7-5804234478F1.jpeg|Momoko, Next to Fuyuki File:Beach_p6.png|thumb|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Fuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima 2812BC7C-3782-490E-9C48-A6A48B157EDA.png|Artwork of Momoko Takanashi written in her Kanji name 18057B22-7680-4BF0-BFB0-79922E050B69.png|Momoko Art 2D63BB37-B001-4C07-8F28-A230F4C641FF.jpeg|Momoko on the front 36363ECC-AC48-40A2-998C-26F9026DE3BD.jpeg|Momoko art by Osusome E73226FB-E7CA-4C33-97C5-FD99713CB13B.jpeg|Momoko in Gacha Studio Form|286x286px Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Born in the 2000s